Inuyasha VS Dance Dance Revolution
by Good Luck Kitten
Summary: Inuyasha has to strike a deal with Kagome in order to get her to go with him... What are the circumstances? Hee hee hee...


AN: Erm. I would like everyone to know that I'm not that familiar with Inuyasha so the characters may seem a little out of character. Specifically Souta and Kagome. But it's Kagome's birthday so she has an excuse to be a little weird. I also did a bit of research, but I'm not sure if this is correct. Is Kagome's birthday July 3rd? Please tell me in your reviews!! So whatever, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or Dance Dance Revolution. But I do have a copy of the playstation version like Kagome gets, and that's what I'm basing this off of.  
  
O.o -- o.O -- O.o -- o.O -- O.o -- o.O -- O.o --  
o.O -- O.o -- o.O  
  
Inuyasha vs. Dance Dance Revolution  
  
Written by: Good Luck Kitten  
  
Saturday morning. Kagome groggily rubbed at her eyes then stifled a yawn with her fist. Wait a sec! Scratch that. Saturday morning, July the third! Her eyes flew open as she hastily shoved her blankets aside and dashed down the stairs, pajamas, messy hair, and all. At the bottom she gave a twirl then off she went again. Oh how wonderful it felt to be sixteen! Suddenly slowing down, she tiptoed to the kitchen and paused near the open doorway.  
  
"SH! Souta! Kagome could be down any moment!" Kagome grinned in spite of herself. Her family was just too much. Pretending to be half-asleep she stepped into the full light of the kitchen.  
  
"What's going on in here?" she asked, seemingly innocent, and sleep-sodden.  
  
"Surprise Kagome!!!" They chorused. Then the singing began. O how the singing wracked your head. But birthdays called for the ritual and Kagome broke into all smiles, ear to ear.  
  
"Happy biiiiiiirthday toooooooo YOUUUUUUUU!!!" And Grandpa finished with the, 'And many mooOOoore.' just as her mother walked in through the dining room door, holding a chocolate icing'ed cake. What a strange sweet sixteen. You would think her friends would t-p her house, not that her family would give her a chocolate cake for breakfast.  
  
"I'm so happy! My little baby girl has finally made her sweet sixteen!" Tears welled up in her mothers eyes.  
  
"Mom! I haven't even graduated yet! You're acting like its my wedding!"  
  
Her mother started trembling and the cake threatened to fall, so she set it down and embraced her daughter in silent joy. Kagome couldn't help but be thrilled. She knew her family would put up a show like this, but her mother was just so wonderful. and yet embarrassing in that loving sort of way. Her mother was finally pried from her place only to have Souta start tugging on Kagome's sleeve.  
  
"Kagome! I got you something! I saved up for it!"  
  
"Aww! That's the nicest thing you've done for me, squirt!"  
  
"Lets go into the front room and we'll open you're presents there." Grandpa suggested leading them to the brightly decorated foyer then stepping into the desired room. Souta ran and grabbed a package that was turquoise decorated with dinosaurs, party-hats, and confetti. "Open it!" he insisted.  
  
Ripping open the package revealed a bundle of. . . . . . Toe socks? The stripe-y rainbow type to be exact. "Umm. Thanks Souta!" She pulled them on for the sake of being kind and left the other pair to the side.  
  
After thirty minutes or so of unwrapping left a pile of 2 necklaces, 1 ring, a strange fried lizard from 300 years ago, a $200 gift certificate to the mall, and. Her mother's wedding dress?  
  
"Erm. Mom? Isn't it a little too early to be giving me this. I don't even like any of the guys at my school!" Her mother just smiled all knowingly and continued to stare starry-eyed off into space. Grandpa grumbled a few words about lovesick children then slid a big box from behind his Lay-Z-Boy recliner to rest in front of Kagome. "Your mother and I got it for you. She said you might appreciate something that wasn't over 100 years old."  
  
Kagome looked greedily at her present trying to interpret what such a large box could be. Some clothes? Maybe a set of car keys buried in foam 8's? She tore open the silver-clad box and there sat another box with the logo of 'Dance Dance Revolution' pasted across the top. Kagome blinked in surprise. What was lying before her finally triggered some strange string in her brain and she squealed in delight.  
  
"Let's go try it out Souta!" Ditching the rest of her family in the front room she grabbed the DDR box and her brother's collar and skipped gleefully into the playroom. She whipped out the PS2 in record time and flung open the box. There lay 2 neatly folded dance mats, a CD case, a set of instructions, and a mini- guide-booklet. Not bothering with the instructions, Kagome put in the CD and plugged in the mats.  
  
"Souta you're player 2." Souta could only stare and oblige of his sister on a determined rampant. The over-exaggerated "Dance Dance Revolution!" was played then techno-music started up. Kagome giggled in excitement, and Souta gulped. Just as she was about to pick, '2-player mode', the back door banged open and in stepped, guess who?  
  
"It's time to go, wench!" He scowled in her general direction.  
  
"Inuyasha! It's my birthday today. I'm sixteen! You want me to leave when it's only 11:00?! You're so inconsiderate!" Her anger flared. She just wanted to play her game after all!  
  
"How was I supposed to know it was you're birthday?!" He asked incredulously. Kagome was acting differently. She usually pouted, but came on her own free will. What's the big deal about birthdays anyway?  
  
"Because! You were! I'm not going to leave 'till I at least get to pass 5 levels of Dance Dance Revolution!" Inuyasha lifted a questioning eyebrow at the unfamiliar name. "Oh yeah?" He walked up to her, grabbed her waist and dragged her towards the door.  
  
"Inuyasha! Put me DOWN! Don't make me say it!" He paused for a moment hesitating. Then with Kagome still in tow he shrugged and continued toward the Bone-Eaters' Well.  
  
"OSUWARI!!"  
  
*BOOM*-*thud* Kagome hastily brushed herself off and lifted a finger in the air. "I'll go with you under one condition."  
  
Inuyasha glared at her. She was being exceptionally difficult today. Maybe this birthday thing was major influence. "You're supposed to come anyway!"  
  
"If you help me beat the 5 levels of Dance Dance Revolution, then I'll go." She paused and shot Souta (Who had backed into the corner of the room) a look that said he was getting off easy. Boy, did he have a scary sister.  
  
"Fine! Let's get this over with wench."  
  
Kagome giggled and handed Inuyasha her extra pair of toe socks. "You need socks to use the mats or you'll ruin them. I'm sure Souta won't mind!" He scowled at the toe socks dubiously. For one they were too colorful, for two they were practically microscopic. "Feh!" He resigned and pulled them on. She took him back to the game and gave him quick instructions on how it was done. Then she pounded the start button on her mat as Inuyasha stared flatly at the screen.  
  
O.o -- o.O -- O.o -- o.O -- O.o -- o.O -- O.o --  
o.O -- O.o -- o.O  
  
AN: So so. What do you think? Kinda dumb, but I didn't want to write it all scripty. Ya know? So next chapter is gonna be the whole purpose of the fic, this is just supposed to be like a prologue. Hm. How will Inuyasha be at DDR? What songs will Kagome pick? Will they ever pass the 5 levels? Or will Inuyasha get frustrated and blow up the PS2? GwahahahA! I'm gonna go write the next chappie! Reviews are so very welcomed! And feel free to flame. I don't care. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! 


End file.
